poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Makoto Yuki's First Day.
In the Dream Junpei: So the Senpais are finally graduating, huh? Fuuka: This time, it's our turn to take the entrance exams. Junpei: (Sigh) Last year was great, wasn't it? We didn't have to think about anything. Yukari: Right, because you don't think about anything 365 days a year. Fuuka: Now, now. But I have to say, unlike third year, second years don't have anything urgent that you have to do, like a mission￼. Junpei: Yeah. If anyone asks what I did last year, nothing pops up! Yukari: How about you, Yuki? What was the past year like for you here? Junpei: Well, nothing really life-changing happened, just ordinary, huh? Yukari: Well, more or less, right?￼ Then Makoto saw a blonde girl hiding behind the sakura tree Yukari: I thought I saw a girl looking at us just now. Fuuka: Someone you know? Yukari: No, not anyone I know. Then they heard the bell ring Yukari: Look at the time! Junpei: Oh shoot! Hurry! They ran off except Makoto, he seems so curious about that girl he saw, and then he finally realised who she is... Is Aigis. And he remember the promise he and his friends ma￼de Hours Later On Graduation Ceremony Principle: The cherry blossoms at the front gate are in full bloom, and the breeze going by is filled with hints of early spring. On this momentous day, it is truly an honour to hold Yukari: Where's Yuki? Junpei: Where did he go? Meanwhile Makoto is walking in the hallway tired, and he look at the stair that leads to the roof, he went up there and he saw Aigis Aigis: We meet again. Makoto is so happy to see her and even the promise he made for his friends, they walk to each other and Makoto Collapse, but Aigis managed to help him up Aigis: Welcome Back. Makoto. Meanwhile Toriumi￼: Continuing on, our valedictorian's speech. Representing today's graduates from Class D, Mitsuru Kirijo. Mitsuru: Yes, Ma'am. Junpei: That Yuki! He totally bailed on us! Yukari: Hey! (Shut her mouth) (Whisper) Be quiet, will you? Junpei: Alright. Mitsuru: My last year at this academy saw me taking on what I found to be a significant role. To fulfill my duties as student council president, I pondered, and stated something to you on this stage one year ago. We shouldn't avert our eyes from the fact that the future is finite. Now that I think of it, the opportunity that allowed mention ponder this may have been fate. Some may already be aware, but last year I lost my father to illness, and... Then Mitsuru known what she said, and the others look at the Cherry Blossoms flew away and they finally remember that promise they made, now they ran off to find Aigis and Makoto Aigis: The Breeze feels nice doesn't it? I finally understand now. The end that will surely come. Only those who were able to face the truth that it will come to them will able to find it. What it is that proves you're alive. I have found it, too. My reason for living, my purpose for living. I... I want to go on protecting you, forever. I what to lend you my strength. That's what it means to me, to be alive. You must be exhausted. You should get some rest now. I'll always be here for you. You'll be seeing the others soon, too. You have nothing to worry about. I'll always be by your side, protecting you. Junpei: Hey, Makoto! Yukari: Yuki! Akihiko: Yuki! Fuuka: Yuki! Mitsuru: Yuki! Ken: Mr. Yuki! Koromaru: (Barking)￼ Makoto saw his friends coming towards him, and see a small glimpse of his friends coming to his side, and he smiled to them before he passed away peacefully. And now he passed away After the Dream Makoto Yuki has wake up in his room in the Organization 13 Stronghold, and he look at the pictures of his friends and know how much he miss his friends so much, even since he became the great Seal. He was free after that, and now he is working with the Organization 13. He went off to the Round Room Axel: No way!? It's too soon! You can't seriously get rid of them?! Xigbar: It's an order. Why do you hesitate? You, who has been ruthless towards those who've turned their backs on the Organization? Axel: But it's not like that! He didn't betray us! He can't come back! Xigbar: If he doesn't return, you know what you must do. Or you will face the consequences. (The cross-armed man summons a naginata and drives it toward Axel. It strikes to his right and some hair is sliced off. Axel is unflinching. The leader holds up a hand to pacify him. He looks to the leader, then looks away. The naginata vanishes, and the leader summons a sphere of energy. Electrical bolts shoot out from it toward the walls) Axel: So, you'll turn me into a Dusk... (He pauses) Tch, all right! I'll do it, if that's what you want! He Disappeared and Xemnas look at Makoto Xemnas: You seem silent, Makoto. Makoto: Why? Why would you want Axel to get rid of Roxas and Ranyx? Weren't they part of your members? Xemnas: Yes. Makoto: But can you also least just... spared them? Xigbar: As If. Makoto: Then all of you will turned me into a dusk, is it? Xemnas: Indeed. And you need to go on missions. Understand? Makoto: I understand. He went off to another mission with his friends and after that Logan and Sci-Ranyx heard everything about what happen, he said to them that Axel is going to get rid of Roxas and Sci-Ranyx Logan: What!? Sci-Ranyx: They want to get rid of them!? That's horrible. Makoto: Is what he order him to do it. Logan: I can't believe it, he's going to kill them!? Makoto: I know, but we have to let him do, or else... Sci-Ranyx: Yeah, or else we'll be turned into dusk. They look so gloomy. Hours Later Makoto Yuki return to his room, and remember the Evoker he had with him, it was gift from the Kirijo Group and this gun will allow to summon a Persona. Makoto Yuki wants to summon it again, but nothing happens. And he knows that he lost his Wild Card Power to summon multiple Persona. And now he cannot summon a Persona Again, he look so sad because he miss Pharos and Ryoji Mochizuki. After the Battle in Tartarus. But he needs to move on and work with the Organization. Category:Scenes